In The Realm of the Senses JosefMick Slash
by Emerald72
Summary: Josef takes Mick on a trip to New Orleans during Mardi Gras. Figuring it's time they got better acquainted. Josef/Mick Slash Male/Male Pairing Mature Audiences Only.


Title: In The Realm of the Senses

Pairing: Josef/Mick

Rating: NC17

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Written for the smallfandomfest on LiveJournal. Prompt, Carnival. Josef takes Mick on a trip to New Orleans during Mardi Gras. Figuring it's time they got better acquainted.

* * *

"Where are we going now?"

"You'll find out when we get there." Josef rolled his eyes at the younger Vampire's  
incessant questioning, 'where are we going, what are we doing'. Mick was beginning to grate on his nerves, albeit in an endearing sort of way. "Somewhere we can enjoy our own style of carnival."

With Coraline having gone ahead and not only married, but turned her latest plaything, Josef figured it was about time he made more of an effort to get to know Mick St John. After all, it seemed Mick was going to be a permanent fixture.

A trip had been arranged. The two of them headed down to New Orleans during Mardi Gras.

"Might be good to broaden his horizons a bit." Coraline had smiled casually when Josef had approached her.

"So I have your permission then?"

"Of course, so long as Mick is ok with it." Coraline toyed with the stemmed wine glass dangling from between her fingers.

The entire exchange had seemed perfectly innocuous. Nevertheless they had both known exactly what the other had really meant. Without having to say the words out loud. This wasn't exactly the first time intimate permissions had been sought, on either side.

Three nights later, Mick had found himself seated next to Josef on a plane winging its way toward The Big Easy.

They had arrived on a Friday. The first night had been spent getting acquainted with the city, appreciating the spectacle of colour and noise that surrounded them. On the second night Josef had invited Mick to hunt with him.

Mick had seemed reluctant to accept Josef's invitation at first. It had taken some persuasion, and numerous reassurances that they would not be hunting innocents.

"What, do you think I'm some dime store novel monster?" Josef had scoffed, and rolled his eyes when Mick first brokered the issue, "Give me some credit at least. Next you'll have me creeping around old dark houses, wearing a black cape, and drinking the blood of virgins."

The more time Josef spent with Mick, the clearer it had become that Mick neither truly accepted, nor revelled in his Vampire nature. The image of Mick feeding had bought this notion home. Mick bit into his victims with all the finesse of a man chomping into a Zesto's hamburger. No refinement, and no style. He was sorely in need of an education, in more ways than one.

"Ah, here we are." Josef announced with casual breeze, as they rounded a street corner, and approached the door of a nondescript building.

Mick was still none the wiser as to exactly where 'here' was. He figured he was about to find out. Josef was pressing a buzzer, speaking into an intercom. And then the door was opening, and they were both being ushered inside.

The gilded architraves now flaking and chipped, and the worn red carpet, gave the foyer they had stepped into a look of gaudy decay. Mick supposed at one time it had been high fashion. He was trying to picture the room as it might have been in it's hey day, if there ever was one, when Josef spoke.

"Welcome to Madame Mina's." Josef's delight was apparent, as he pretended to bow, and flourish a hand through the air. "The finest establishment catering to men of our needs you will find anywhere in this city. And I should know, I've tried them all."

"We're in a brothel?"

"Well it can be that if you want," Josef shrugged, and looked nonplussed, "but you have to pay extra. No, for the most part this is just a regular Freshie bar, just a little more high class than most."

"A what bar?" Mick furrowed his brow, and looked even more puzzled than before.

Josef arched an incredulous eyebrow. He was kidding, right? What Vampire didn't know about the concept of willing freshies? Obviously one whose sire was more interested in having her bath drawn to just the right temperature, and her delicate perfumed feet massaged in just the right way, than she was in actually giving her fledgling a proper education.

Josef resisted the temptation to respond with his usual trademark cutting wit, and quickly explained what the term meant. He was met with suspicion.

"You mean humans actually ask us to bite them? And they do this willingly?" Mick wasn't too sure he could believe what he was hearing.

"Well that it is why they're called 'Willing Freshies', Mick." Josef was trying desperately not to laugh. He took a moment to bring his spluttering amusement under control. And then slipped the reception clerk a roll of twenties, and lead Mick into an adjoining room.

"Pick one." Josef gestured toward the scantily clad women on display. "Your table manners are appalling, I'm going to teach you how to feed properly."

Mick worked a row of distracted teeth across the pad of this thumb as he looked around the room, and contemplated his choice.

"Oh for the love of immortality," Josef raised his eyes skyward, and counted to ten. "Mick, you're choosing a meal, not writing the Declaration of Independence."

Mick mumbled a hurried apology, and pointed to a petite brunette lounging on a chaise in the corner.

Josef smiled his approval. Not only was the girl AB Negative, but her skin looked peaches and cream soft. Her overall appearance, and manner, seemed elegant. It was a first rate choice, even if Mick had taken ten years about it.

"Well, I guess some things are worth taking your time over." Josef cast an appreciative eye over the Freshie now standing eager in front of him.

"Thanks." Mick shrugged, and tried to appear as if it were really no big deal. The grin plastered across his features, and shoulders squared with pride told a different story.

Mick was beginning to like Josef. For all his indignant eye rolling, and razor sharp remarks, Josef at least seemed genuinely interested in him. Protective even. Not that Coraline wasn't, it was just…Mick couldn't quite put his finger on it. Somehow, Josef was different.

The girl, who had introduced herself as Fern, began to lead the both of them toward a set of private rooms at the far end of the building. The décor here was more understated elegance. Classier. Mick couldn't help but note the girl's apparent eagerness to get things under way. Maybe Josef was telling the truth after all. Maybe there really were humans out there who actually wanted to be bitten. He wondered why Coraline had never mentioned them.

Mick's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Fern's voice asking where they wanted her.

Josef had already taken a seat on a pile of cushions spread out on the floor. He beckoned for the girl to join him. "Lie back in my arms."

Mick watched as Josef's instruction was obeyed, the girl appearing to settle comfortably into his embrace. Mick hesitated for a moment, and then joined them. Kneeling beside Fern on the floor, and taking her arm in his hand.

"Don't." Josef waved Mick back, "Just watch me for a moment."

Josef brushed the girl's hair back from her shoulder, and tilted her head to one side, exposing her throat. Fingers probed gently for the pulse point. Josef's other hand caressed the length of her arm. And then he was extending his fangs, and sliding them into the delicate skin of her neck.

The girl drew a sharp breath, gasping at the initial sensation, and then moaned with pleasure. Mick had never heard a human moan like that whilst being fed from before. He had heard begging, and sobbing. More than a few screams of terror, and words that sounded vaguely like prayers being spoken. But no one ever moaned. Not with pleasure at least.

Mick's mind cast back to the first time he had fed as a Vampire. A terrified victim pushed into his arms, the awkwardness of the initial bite. It was nothing like what he was seeing now. Josef looked as if he were almost making love to the girl's throat. Varying the rate of his suckling, and the depth of his bite to draw different sensations from her body. All of which were met with more gasps, and sighs of approval.

The scent of blood, the aural and visual input, Mick couldn't deny the effect it was having on him. Christ, he hadn't felt this aroused in months.

Josef smiled when he felt Mick's fingers brush the line of his jaw, and stroke against his lips. Chasing rivulets of blood to smear over his own mouth.

"Come here." Josef carefully extricated his fangs from the girl's neck, and gestured for Mick to take over. The scent of Mick's arousal, the almost childlike way he had looked on as Josef fed, all wide eyed, and studious fascination. Josef couldn't remember the last time he had been this attracted to a relatively new turn.

Mick listened as Josef began to instruct him in what he considered the 'finer' points of feeding. Explaining to Mick how best to first go in, how he could use the depth, and strength of his bite to heighten sensations of pleasure. Admonishing him when he got it wrong, "She's not prime rib. You don't have to gnaw at her like your trying to suck meat off the bone."

Josef stroked the back of Mick's neck as he fed, fingers entwining through Mick's hair. Mick would need to stop soon; the freshie's heartbeat was beginning to sound weak, and thready.

"That's enough, don't drain her." Josef tapped a pointed finger against the side of Mick's face, and waited for him to come back up. "Well done," an arched brow grin was directed towards Mick then. "Now wasn't that nicer than what you were doing before? Seriously, what were you doing before, Mick? I half expected Henry the Eighth to appear and start tearing into a leg of lamb watching you feed."

Mick rolled his eyes, and tried to refrain from responding to Josef's burlesque. He reached into his pocket, and drew out a handkerchief, intent on cleaning up after his meal.

"Don't." Josef cupped Mick's face in his hands, "Let me."

Mick closed his eyes as Josef lapped at the blood smeared across his chin, his heart rate quickening at the sheer intimacy of the act.

And then Josef's lips were being pressed against Mick's own. An arm drawn around Mick's shoulders, held him close. Josef felt Mick tense, and then relax into the kiss.

Moment's later, Josef reluctantly broke the embrace, "Sorry, I just need to call one of the attendants to take care of our dinner lying on the floor over there. I expect there might be a few angry faces if that little morsel ends up being taken off the menu permanently. They'll give her a transfusion," Josef offered by way of explanation when he saw the questioning look on Mick's face. "It happens sometimes. The better run establishments always have facilities on hand."

Josef pressed a small button on the wall. Mick still expected their acts to be met with fear, and revulsion. Instead the attendant that answered their call appeared to take it all in his stride.

"Right, now where were we?" Josef grinned, and shifted back into Mick's space Intent on picking up where they had left off after business had been taken care of

"Wait," Mick raised his hand, and took a step back. His face suddenly couched in suspicion, "is this a prank?"

"No, there's no prank." Josef shook his head, and then smiled, "I happen to like you, Mick."

"But I'm a guy?"

"So I noticed." Josef had to press his fist against his mouth to keep from laughing at Mick's bewildered expression.

Mick rubbed a confused hand across his forehead, "Ok, so, what? You're Gay? I thought…"

"I'm not Gay." Josef chortled at the thought, and took a step towards Mick.

Mick allowed Josef to shift closer, confusion still etched across his features, "I don't get it, I could have sworn I just heard you say you liked me?"

"I do like you, Mick." Josef grinned, and nodded his affirmation.

"But…"

"Mick," Josef gripped the back of Mick's neck, and drew Mick into his space. Foreheads rested together, a finger tracing the contours of Mick's jaw. "I like you, but right now you really need to shut up."

Josef silenced any further words from Mick with a kiss. His mouth pressed firm against Mick's own once again, his hands a flurry of activity along the front of Mick's shirt.

This time Mick didn't just relax into the kiss, he seemed to actively welcome it. The memory scent of blood in the room, the faint taste of copper on Josef's lips, the sensation of Josef's fingers moving across his bared skin, Mick was beginning to feel as if he were slipping into some alternate realm, a realm of the senses.

"Wait…"

More questions. At least this time Mick didn't seem inclined to bring a complete halt to proceedings, much to Josef's relief.

"You're not Gay either, Mick" Josef pre-empted Mick's question, stripping Mick out of his now unbuttoned shirt.

"I don't…"

"We're Vampires," Josef worked his mouth along Mick's throat, stopping every now and then to prick at the sensitive skin with his fangs, his tongue catching the droplets of blood that were formed. "We have our own rules. Most of us don't subscribe to the constructs of human society."

Mick still didn't quite understand. The way he'd been raised, if you liked men you were Gay. There was no question, no ambivalence. Mick figured this was one of those 'constructs of human society' Josef was talking about. He wondered, again, why Coraline hadn't told him any of this.

_Coraline…_

Mick drew breath to speak. A question formed on his lips.

"I have Coraline's permission," Once again, Josef pre-empted Mick's question. And then he was placing a hand in the centre of Mick's chest, and exerting pressure. Pushing Mick back onto the pile of cushions beneath them, Josef straddled Mick's waist, and began to work on removing his own clothing. Before concentrating on stripping Mick out of the remainder of his. "Don't look so shocked. Coraline thought it might pay you to broaden your horizons. It's not like it's the first time we've done this sort of thing either."

Mick didn't know how to respond. Josef had the both of them naked then, the weight of his body stretched out on top of Mick's.

"Coraline does love you, you know," Josef began to move against Mick. Erections lined up, pelvises ground together. "She married you, and turned you into a Vampire. Trust me, boy-o, for Coraline that's huge."

Again Mick didn't answer, didn't know how he was supposed to respond. Instead he drew his arms around Josef's shoulders, and buried his face against the side of Josef's neck. Legs wrapped around Josef's waist, trying to concentrate on keeping sync with the rhythm of Josef's movements.

Josef was riding him hard now, the pace of his movements quickening. It was all Mick could do to keep up. He clung to Josef's back, fingers digging hard into Josef's flesh, and wrapped his legs tighter around Josef's waist. Listening to Josef whispering in his ear, words like, 'good' and 'that's it'. Josef brushing damp strands of hair from Mick's forehead slicked with sweat, growling into Mick's mouth as he kissed him.

_Shit, I could fall in love with this guy so easily…_

And then there was no more time for synchronised thoughts. They were falling off the edge, together. Fangs sunk deep into each other's flesh, coating each other's abdomen with pulses of semen.

When they were done, Josef rolled off to lay on his back, inviting Mick into his embrace. Mick lay alongside, one arm draped across Josef's chest, a leg hooked over Josef's thigh. His head rested in the crook of Josef's shoulder.

They lay together in silent repletion for a moment, and then Mick spoke.

"I like you too, you know."

"That's nice, Mick." Josef smiled, and patted the top of Mick's head.

"Are you patronising me?" Mick half rose up onto one shoulder, and furrowed his brow.

_I'm trying not to fall in love with you._

"Probably," Josef shrugged, and drew Mick back into his arms.

"We should head down to New Orleans for Mardi Gras this year." Mick approached Josef standing at the kitchen sink. Arms drawn around Josef's waist, his chin rested on top of Josef's shoulder.

"We head down to New Orleans for Mardi Gras every year, Mick." Josef snorted a laugh, and leant back into Mick's embrace. "It's practically a tradition for us now."

"Do you remember the first time you took me to New Orleans?"

"That seems like more than hundred years ago now," Josef spun around, and offered Mick one of his trademark grins. Sarcasm served with a side order of acid tongued wit, "Funny about that."

"Oh shut up," Mick rolled his eyes, and admonished Josef's facetiousness. And then he was gripping the sides of Josef's face, and drawing him in for a kiss. "I love you, you know that, don't you."

"I know." Josef smiled, and returned Mick's affections, responding in kind.

_And I tried so hard not to. Guess I didn't so well in that department._

"So, are we heading down to New Orleans or not?"

"I've already booked the tickets."


End file.
